Angel Eyes
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: While worrying to no end, Dante allows himself to admire Nero's sleeping face, seemingly content. 'Those angel eyes...' Songfic, Dante/Nero, yaoi.


iI try to think that love's not around,

_I try to think that love's not around,_

_But it's uncomfortably near._

_My old heart ain't gaining no ground,_

_Because my angel eyes ain't here._

Dante let out a shaky breath, his thoughts depriving him of sleep. The kid had come by again that day, and things heated up pretty fast. Nero wanted a rematch for the last time Dante kicked his ass in a fight, and he gladly accepted, completely confident he would once again win. Sure enough, Dante soon had Nero pinned to the floor, a smirk adorning his lips.

At the moment, he felt bad that he couldn't control himself earlier, when having Nero pinned to the ground aroused him so much he just had to kiss the boy. But when Nero showed no sign of fighting it, Dante couldn't resist giving the boy his all, taking him as his own, his Nero. He was further surprised when Nero allowed him to do such erotic, sinful things, even crying out his name and not once asking him to stop.

He shuddered at the memory, trying to will himself not to get aroused again so soon. Besides, he would feel even worse if he tried something on the kid while he was asleep. Dante wouldn't want to face him either, if Nero were to wake up and find Dante molesting him in his sleep. That was definitely a turn off.

Dante smiled, his head resting in his palm as he brought up his other hand to brush strands of Nero's hair out of his eyes. 'Those angel eyes... He's so damn gorgeous,' he thought, continuing to admire the only person he ever felt love toward.

He had no idea when he first developed feelings for Nero. He assumed it was when the two had learned each others' names, simply because that was the first time he felt anything towards the kid. Once the town was saved from the "savior," they had gone their separate ways, Nero occasionally popping up at Devil May Cry to challenge Dante or ask him for back up on a job.

Over the months, he felt himself grow very fond of Nero. Oftentimes he would catch himself staring as the boy fought, becoming intrigued as well as turned on by watching the sweat trickle down the side of his face, his taunting so similar to Dante's own, the lovely, smug grin that would grace his lips when he killed an exceptionally strong demon.

_Angel eyes, that old Devil sent,_

_They glow unbearably bright._

_Need I say that my love's misspent,_

_Misspent with angel eyes tonight._

His fingers lightly traced over Nero's soft skin, traveling over his collarbone, then over his broad shoulder, and finally reaching his arm... His demonic arm. Oh, how Dante loved that arm. He was never very discreet about how he felt; before that particular night, Dante usually flirted with Nero, who always assumed he was just trying to piss him off. It was always amusing and incredibly cute when his arm would look as if it were flickering when one of Dante's perverted or flirty comments were shot at Nero, causing the boy to blush dark shades of red.

The demon hunter's eyes traveled back up to the serene face of Nero, taking in the younger man's beauty, intent on engraving the image forever in his mind. Dante knew the kid hated feeling inferior to him, which only made Dante love proving him wrong in a fight. The other, obviously submissive side of Nero that he had seen that night was unbelievably sexy, though the kid had looked uncertain and a little irritated when Dante made him take the bottom.

He chuckled, his calloused thumbs gently passing over Nero's closed eyes, then proceeding to stroke the boy's cheek. His skin was so soft...

_So drink up all you people,_

_Order anything you see._

_Have fun you happy people,_

_The laughs and the jokes on me._

Dante frowned, his worried thoughts once more coming back to him. What would Nero do when he woke up? What if he never wanted to see or speak to Dante again? Would he tell Kyrie, and if so, how? The elder demon hunter shook his head, turning to lay on his back, bringing his hands behind his head. Hearing a quiet whimper, he lifted his head back up, seeing Nero's half-lidded eyes staring intently at him.

"Why'd you stop?" he whispered. Dante felt his breath hitch in his throat, finding himself once more studying Nero's face, his creased brows and the slight pout on his lips. Dante grinned, his thumb brushing over Nero's bottom lip, causing the younger boy to close his eyes and shiver. Feeling heat flow to his lower area, Dante wove his hand into Nero's soft hair, pulling the boy close for a chaste kiss.

The two men lay in each others' arms, Nero enjoying the feeling of Dante's rough hands stroking his hair, and Dante sighing contentedly when the boy nestled his face into the older man's neck. "Dante...?" Feeling him stiffen, Nero pulled back a little. "What is it?"

Dante frowned, pulling the boy back into his embrace. "Nothin', kid," he replied, his hands finding their way down Nero's neck and upper back. Hearing the boy let out a soft moan, he felt his body tremble, bringing his head back to kiss Nero once more. Unexpectedly, the kid had actually put up a fight to dominate, his devil arm roughly pushing Dante onto his back as he straddled him. "Nero..." The boy felt himself blush when Dante called him by his name.

_Pardon me but I got to run,_

_The fact's uncommonly clear._

_Got to find who's now number one,_

_And why my angel eyes ain't here._

_Oh, where is my angel eyes?_

"Dante..." He blushed, feeling the older man's arousal just beneath his bottom. He tried to stop his body from quivering, the feeling of Dante's hands roaming over his body increasingly exciting him as he felt himself start to harden. Then, suddenly, he almost begged, "Dante, don't leave me." He sounded pathetic, like a woman would sound when begging a man to stay. Nero felt pitiful, weak, and inferior. He hated feeling all of those, and yet, when he was with Dante, he felt warmth... Warmth he did not want to give up.

The demon hunter stopped his ministrations, looking up to see that Nero had turned away, his eyes closed. He grabbed the boy's chin, forcing Nero to face him, though his eyes remained shut. "Nero," he pleaded. "C'mon. Open your eyes."

The kid hesitated, not really wanting to open his eyes, though Dante's pleading voice got the best of him. He slowly opened them, looking straight into Dante's eyes, and he saw it: hope, warmth, and happiness. What Dante had seen in his own eyes was hopelessness, yearning, a plead for him to stay...

Dante had a thought earlier in the night, that if Nero didn't respond negatively the next day, they would continue on as friends and never speak of the incident again. Although Dante would have rather they never saw each other again, and he had intended to end it that way. But seeing Nero like this, so vulnerable and weak, in need of someone to protect him... He simply changed his mind.

Bringing the boy's face to his so that their noses touched, he grinned, saying, "Don't worry, kid. I wouldn't leave you for the world." He chuckled at the face Nero made when he called him kid, ruffling his hair a bit. He pulled the boy down to his chest, sighing into the messy locks. "I love you, Nero."

The younger demon hunter felt his heartbeat increase and his cheeks heat up at the three simple words coming from Dante's mouth. Had he meant it? He must have meant it! Nero hugged the man closer, his face buried in the crook of Dante's neck. "I love you, too, old man."

"Heh." Dante teased Nero's back, his fingers barely touching the tender skin beneath them, causing the boy to arch into his touch. "D-Dante..." He felt the kid pull back, seeing his eyes stare into his own, clouded with need.

"Your eyes... Those beautiful, beautiful angel eyes..."

_Excuse me while I disappear,_

_Angel eyes, angel eyes._


End file.
